marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel: Rebirth (Earth-2226)
Earth-2226 is a reality comprised of Earth-616 and Earth-1610 which were merged as a result of the Secret Wars event. It has many similarities to both Earths while also containing many differences. However, the reality is still home to many superheroes teams such as The Avengers, the X-Men, the Guardians of the Galaxy, the Ultimates, and many more. The Avengers The Avengers are Earth's Mightiest Heroes all assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D. whenever a threat arises that is too great for any one hero to face alone. After Iron Man had created the psychotic robot Ultron, Director Nick Fury made it his personal mission to recruit every hero he could to help contain the threat he faced to planet Earth. After Ultron was neutralized, The Avengers (named coined by Captain America) stuck together and united whenever S.H.I.E.L.D. called upon them. Adding new members and expanding in multiple ways. They are by far the most influential and well-known superheroes in possibly multiple galaxies. Being involved in uncountable world and universe altering events. Captain America Real Name: Steven "Steve" Rogers Place of Birth: Brooklyn, New York Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Height: 6 ft 3 in Weight: 140 lbs (originally) 250 lbs (Currently) Relatives: Joseph Rogers (Father), Sarah Rogers (Mother), Douglas Rogers (Brother), Edward Barnes (Son), James Buchanan Barnes (Grandson) Equipment: Vibranium-Adamantium Alloy Shield, bullet proof patriotic suit Abilities: Enhanced Strength, Speed, Durability, and Intelligence from Super Soldier Serum. Bio: Steven "Steve" Rogers was born in Brooklyn, New York into a family of charming patriotic americans and veterans. Steve however was a black sheep, and grew up to be a very scrawny and socially awkward man. His brother, Doug however, looked and acted exactly as one would expect a Rogers to. After World War II broke out, Doug enlisted and was killed in the line of duty. Steve was heartbroken by this, and despite any and all his physical shortcomings, he wanted to join in his place. When Steve went to the office however the army was skeptical of him due to his small stature, but his family connections let him in anyway. Steve's platoon was sent to Italy to hold off axis soldiers in the region, but he along with the others were quickly captured and imprisoned in a Concentration Camp. Steve along with the other POWs were going to be killed. But the leader of the Third Reich's Science Division Johann Schmidt, the Red Skull, wanted to use him for science experiments instead. Steve was used a guinea pig for the Super Soldier Serum being developed by jewish scientist Abraham Erskine against his will. The serum they used on him was successful, granting Steve many superhuman abilities. Johann Schmidt commanded he be locked up so they can investigate how to replicate the effects of the Serum. But Abraham Erskine wanting to strike back against Schmidt and his Nazi oppressors freed Steve. With his newfound powers, he liberated the Concentration Camp and even defeated Red Skull in combat. Picking up a prototype Shield from the laboratory to use as his personal weapon. He was taken back to the United States Military camp and given the name Captain America and served alongside Nick Fury Sr. and his Howling Commandos. Unfortunately, during one of his missions to stop a bomb sent by the Red Skull to London Captain America had to once again fight the Nazi menace and disable it. While he did defeat him the ship dropped them both into the English Channel, where because of superhuman durability they both remained in stasis. Captain America's body was later found frozen and nearly dead almost sixty years later by a group of fishermen in the North Atlantic. He was later taken by S.H.I.E.L.D. and properly defrosted. After Steve woke up he was informed by Nick Fury Jr. about how the world has changed. Captain America still wanting to be heroic as ever, helps S.H.I.E.L.D. fight the legacy of terrorism around the world, specifically the evil and chaotic organization known as HYDRA. Iron Man Real Name: Anthony "Tony" Stark Place of Birth: San Diego, California Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Height: 6 ft 0 in (Regular) 6 ft 6 in (In Armor) Weight: 185 lbs (Regular) 340 lbs (In Armor) Equipment: Mark V Iron Man suit. Equipped with Titanium-Steel-Iron alloy coating and a multitude of electronic devices, weapons, and shields that can be used for combat, defense, and a multitude of other purposes. Abilities: Extreme brilliance in engineering, programming and general machine workings. One of the smartest minds the world has ever known. Bio: Anthony "Tony" Stark was born to an impoverished family in San Diego, California to a janitor named Howard and a maid named Maria. His mother was an illegal immigrant from Mexico and his father an alcoholic. Despite this Tony however possessed an uncanny brilliance and a passion for technology. He eventually earned a Scholarship to MIT, while at home his parents both eventually died. Tony with nothing to lose used his degree to start a technology company back in his home state of California called Stark Industries. With his idea it quickly rose up and he was eventually hired by the United States Government to start developing weapons. He did this for most of his life inheriting a fortune. Until one day he alongside his mistress at the time, Whitney Frost, were overseeing the testing of his latest weapon, until a malfunction caused it to blow up in the lab. Launching shrapnel into Tony's heart nearly killing him. He searched far and wide for anything that could help save him from inevitable death, but no scientist could come up with anything. He then began to realize how common problems like this were caused by his weapons in third world countries. He, with his own genius eventually developed an Arc Reactor to save his heart, and used his newfound life to protect the people he once exploited as the superhero Iron Man. It started out with a basic suit consisting of missiles, shields, and a handful of other gadgets but eventually started to become much more complex. With Tony dedicating an entire portion of Stark Tower to work on his Iron Man Armors. He also turned Stark Industries out of weapon designs into a general technology company, wanting to use his genius to help those around him instead of hurt them. Tony was eventually forced into a deal with the United States Government after failing to stop The Mandarin from destroying a military base in Alaska. He gave them the secrets to Arc Reactor Technology, but the only soldier who was able to successfully master it was Colonel James "Rhodey" Rhodes who became the War-Machine. Iron Man at first was angry to work alongside him, but eventually they became good friends and helped fight international terrorism together. Thor Real Name: Thor Odinson Place of Birth: Asgard Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Blue Height: 6 ft 5 in Weight: 310 lbs Equipment: Hammer Mjolnir forged by the dwarves of Nidavellier from a magical metal Uru. Abilities: While wielding his Hammer, Thor is one of the most powerful beings on the planet Earth. He has unbelievably powerful strength and durability, masterful weather control and electrokinesis, amazing durability and reaction time, as well as even matter manipulation. Even when separated from his hammer Thor is still a force to be reckoned with containing super strength, durability, speed and mild electrokinesis. Bio: Thor Odinson was born to the all-father Odin and his wife Frigga on the distant celestial body of Asgard, alongside his twin Loki. Despite being young than Odin's other son Balder the Brave, Thor was constantly favored by their father. Gifted the mighty hammer Mjolnir from the dwarves of Nidavellier and given one of the most powerful positions on the Norse Pantheon, the god of thunder. Loki and Balder soon began to grow jealous of Thor's privileges and sought to have him be destroyed. Loki with his aptitude for trickery got Balder to sneak up on Thor when he least expected it and attack him. But Thor was too strong and killed his elder brother in combat. Unfortunately, the death of Balder was one of the first signs of the looming Ragnarok lead by Surtur and his army of fire demons. Category:Created by Blizzard1289